S e c o n d P l a c e
by The Amazing Sakumachan
Summary: Rei/Aya/Yuuya Full Sum Inside It all started with a friendly talk between two friends, and suddenly, somehow, it turned into something much more complicated. This is where the line between friendship and love are drawn and when even the coldest of...


Authoress' Notes: Uguu, this is purely and solely a Super GALS! Fanfic! And I apologize if anything or anyone seems out of place because I am new to the world of non-crossover. So for my fans, who know me as a Kagome Higurashi-crossover fanatic, this is not the usual story I would write. This is a Super GALS fanfic; I repeat this is a Super GALS fanfic!

And to the ones who are still reading by now, I am unsure of how long this story will turn out to be but please bear with me and stick around for the ride! This story revolves around a lot of mixed up pairings and love triangles, but the main pairing is Rei/Aya/Yuuya.

Summary: "With feeling, Aya-chan!" he urged her with a calm but compassionate tone… It all started with a friendly talk between two friends, and suddenly, somehow, it turned into something much more complicated. This is where the line between friendship and love are drawn and when even the coldest of people must warm to not end up burned. [Four-Shot?]

Pairings: Yuuya/Aya/Rei, Rei/Ran/Tatsuki, Miyu/Yamato

Disclaimer: I do not own Super GALS, if I did, Aya would end up with Yuuya and Ran would not send out all the wrong messages to viewers. I come on: "Don't worry about your future!" ? Hmm… Seems kinda sick to me.

Chapter 1: With Feeling, Aya-Chan!

"Otohata-kun…" Aya whispered absently and depressedly to herself before sighing softly and closing her eyes. It was the only thing she was able to think about lately. _He_ was the only thing she could think about lately… And the worst thing about it was that thinking about him only gave her grief and heartache. "Huh?" Aya asked when she was suddenly snapped from wallowing in her miserable thoughts by a rough tug at her arm. She looked up to see three perverted-looking guys standing next to her booth, and awfully close to her. "M-May I help you?" Aya asked politely, trying to play off her fear and uncomfortableness with a smile.

"Sure, wanna hang with us?" the one holding her arm asked with a creepy smile.

"Yeah, a cute girl like you shouldn't be sitting all alone in a place like this!" one of the guys standing behind the one Aya labeled as the leader piped in. "Come sit with us at our table, I'll buy you a sundae!" he insisted all-too-eagerly.

"N-No thank you!" Aya responded while pulling her arm away. "I'm already spoken for." She told them with a confidence and an unconscious glowering expression. The blunette then visibly winced as a sharp pain of realization stabbed at her heart; she gasped sharply upon feeling the pain and visualizing an unwanted memory that was still fresh in her mind. 'Oto…hata-kun…' she thought slowly as the events of the past week seemingly replayed right before her very eyes.

_It was Valentine's Day, so today was supposed to be a special and exciting day for girls who had boyfriends to give honmei chocolate to: girls like Aya, and of course her two best friends, Miyu and Ran. The night before the three super friends had a sleepover at Ran's house to make chocolates for their boyfriends together. After hours of trial, error, and failure, all three had managed to make chocolates that they deemed perfect for their respective boyfriends and they ended the night with bitter, dark chocolate made by Aya for Rei, super sweet and creamy chocolate made by Miyu for Yamato, and an odd concoction of something that appeared to be related to chocolate made by Ran for Tatsuki… A concoction that Ran immediately gobbled down as soon as it cooled and got a terrible stomach ache from._

_That day Aya spent a lot of times chasing down the tanned-faced trio, who stole her chocolate away before she could give them to Rei because they saw her as a "threat" for "their Rei-kun's" love… After she finally retrieved them and caught up with all of her friends, Aya noticed how Rei told Ran that he would not accept chocolates from her because they were only obligatory ones. And after Aya foolishly confronted him about it, (which she now regretted), Rei confirmed to her that he did indeed have feelings for Ran… So they broke up…_

And she was single now. She was _not_ spoken for after all… But not that it was any of these guys' business anyway. "I doubt it," the leader of the trio replied, once again snapping Aya from her stupor and made Aya gasp when he clenched her arm even more firmly. "There's no guy dumb enough to leave a cutie like you sitting in such a lovey-dovey café all by herself!" he insisted, smirking triumphantly when Aya's eyes widened as he began to sit down across from her and one of his friends began to bump Aya's thighs with his own, in order to squeeze onto the bench next to her. For a moment, Aya lowered her head in dread when she realized she was helplessly trapped in a booth of a café all by herself, save for the three strangers that only wanted God-knows-what from her.

"Hey, wait a minute," a familiar, masculine voice suddenly stated in an obviously fake surprised and angry tone. Aya gasped in genuine surprise when she recognized the voice and looked up to confirm if she were right or not. She was right; it was none other than Yuuya Asou! Yuuya smiled warmly at her when she finally noticed him and winked for her to play along, which caused Aya to blush from embarrassment. "Are these guys bothering you, Aya-chan?" he asked in a cool but annoyed tone.

"N-no," Aya replied with a nervous smile that she faked in order to give out the vibes that she was afraid of her "boy friend's" wrath and that he was not one to be reckoned with. "They were just leaving." She stated blatantly, cuing the three guys for a quick retreat.

"Tch," the leader who had curiously red hair stated in an annoyed manner of his own while standing. "Looks like she wasn't lying after all," he said aloud. "Let's go guys." He commanded before exiting the booth and café altogether with his two lackeys trailing close behind him. The three of them left with hands stuffed angrily into their pants' pockets and sneers on their faces.

Once the trio was out of sight, both Aya and Yuuya sighed loud sighs of relief simultaneously and then shared an embarrassed laugh at their own expense. Yuuya then took the liberty of sitting at the booth with Aya at the bench right across from where she was sitting.

"That sure was a close one, huh?" Yuuya asked with a smile, beginning small talk.

Aya nodded while smiling delightedly at the blond teen idol, "Yup, it sure was. But thanks for coming to my rescue anyway, Second Place," she responded. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come along."

"It was no problem really," Yuuya replied while waving a hand dismissively at the situation. "I couldn't just stand there and watch you get harassed by those creeps…" Aya blinked and watched curiously and quietly as Yuuya's brown eyes suddenly scanned the café left and right for something. "Speaking of which, where's Ran-chan? She and Miyu-chan aren't here with you?" he asked confusedly.

Aya shook her head negatively and forced a smile to her face. "Mm mm," she replied quickly. "I came here alone right after school to think… Well actually, I had been wondering all around Shibuya, lost in thought, and then I stumbled upon this cute, little café. It looked pretty isolated so I decided to hang around here for a while to sort through my thoughts." Aya explained.

"Ah, I see," Yuuya said with understanding. He smiled a guilty smile at her and asked worriedly but surely, "you were thinking about what happened between you and Rei-san, weren't you?" Aya's sharp intake of breath and widened eyes told Yuuya that he guessed right. "Aya-chan, look, I-"

"What about you, Second Place?" Aya uncharacteristically cut in to dodge the bullet of talking about her and Rei's recent breakup. "Shouldn't you be in Bokuro with Mami-san?" Aya suddenly inquired in a questioning tone.

Yuuya scratched the back of his head and played it off by laughing, albeit so nervously that one could call it suspicious. "I've been going straight to Bokuro after school with Mami-chan for so long now that I missed the air and hustle of Shibuya so I decided to not go today so that I could visit Shibuya again."

"You mean you snuck and ran away from Mami-san, and came to Shibuya without her permission, right?" Aya asked teasingly before laughing at her own joke.

Yuuya flushed from embarrassment before attempting to regain some of his dignity, "D-don't just say it as if Mami-chan is my keeper!"

Aya laughed a bit more but then stopped herself as small tears gathered at the corners of her eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Second Place," she apologized between soft fits of giggles. She wiped her tears away and admitted, "It's been a while since I've laughed so openly like this…"

The sincerity behind Aya's statement caused Yuuya to feel guilty and become silent and serious suddenly. He folded his hands on top of the table and stare down at them as he went into deep thought. "You know… Aya-chan…" he began.

"Huh?" Aya blinked, Yuuya's suddenly serious mood instantly caught her attention. "What is it, Second Place? Is there something bothering you?" she asked with both curiosity and concern.

"I'm sorry," he suddenly said in a low tone while unconsciously tightened his folded hands together. Aya blinked once again, but this time in wonderment as she watched Yuuya speak with his head suddenly lowered as he gazed at the table. "About what happened between you and Rei-san… He's a jerk, ya know?" he asked, trying to add humor to the conversation.

"Oh… No!" Aya suddenly said while waving her hands rapidly to dismiss the situation. "It's not your fault, Second Place, so there's no reason to be sorry!" She said that only so Yuuya would wipe that pathetically sad and guilty expression off of his face; it did not suit him so well. "Otohata-kun was right; it _is_ my fault that I'd gotten hurt! I _am_ the one who asked if he liked Ran after all, and it would probably hurt a lot worse if he would have lied to me…" Aya admitted while lowering her head too.

This time it was Yuuya's turn to raise his head to try to take the blame off of Aya's shoulders. "But still- Rei-san is my best friend so I should have seen and pay attention to the signs!" he insisted.

Aya looked up at Yuuya and offered her the warmest smile she could muster at the moment. "Thank you, Second Place… You're a nice guy." She stated.

Yuuya seemed to flinch at the label "Nice guy" and he replied embarrassedly with a light chuckle, "Yeah, it seems I get stuck with that label all the time…" he said. Aya understood what he meant by that and shook her head.

"Not with Mami-san," Aya responded reassuringly. "You're first place in her heart. And that's all that matters, right?"

Yuuya nodded and smiled back, "you're right… Heh, when I think about it, you're a pretty nice girl, too, huh, Aya-chan?"

Aya blushed and shook her head for the umpteenth time today out of modesty. "Oh no… It's nothing. I'm just saying what anyone else would…" she said.

Yuuya stated while leaning back into the bench in a relaxed manner, "we're pretty alike, huh, Aya-chan?"

"You're right," Aya nodded in agreement. "I guess I was too blind to notice it before."

Yuuya nodded before something suddenly clicked inside of his head, something that apparently got him energized once again. He sat up and leaned contently across the table. Aya blinked when the blond teen beckoned her closer to him with an inward wave of his hand. The blunette slowly complied and leaned across the table as much as she could without stressing her breasts out about being squashed against a hard, wooden table edge.

"Say, Aya-chan…"

"Yes?"

"You know, you shouldn't get too depressed about Rei-san."

"Eh?"

"Yeah, I'm his best friend, so take it from me. Rei-san does have _some _feelings for you too, even now."

"Huh?" Aya jumped backwards as her heart also jumped inside of her chest. It began to pound so hard and loudly that Aya could not help but place a hand over it to make sure it would not burst from inside of her. "What do you… mean… Second Place?"

"It may not look like it, but right now Rei-san is having conflicted feelings between you and Ran-chan." Yuuya explained with a sure and confident grin. "So you definitely still have a chance with him."

Aya's flushed, elated expression faded into a more depressed and dark one. "Oh, but I don't…" Aya said out of the blue. Yuuya began to panic when he spotted tears beginning to gather in Aya's brown eyes. "I mean, I… I can't…" she choked out as she began to sob into her hands, shoulders trembling like a cold, wet puppy.

Yuuya leaned across the table while flailing his arms about panickedly. "A-Aya-chan! Please don't cry!" he pleaded before scanning the café, other couples were now staring at them because he drew attention to them by raising his voice in such a quiet environment. Yuuya blushed from the sudden, unwelcome attention. "Come on, Aya-chan," he pleaded more while taking a handkerchief from his pocket and putting it up to Aya's cheeks, soaking up some runaway streaks of tears. "I didn't mean to upset you, please don't cry anymore, Aya-chan… This was supposed to be good news!" He explained apologetically.

Aya then gently took hold of the handkerchief and used it to wipe away her tears. She sniffed a little and smiled a watery but heartening smile. "I-I'm sorry for getting all weepy-eyed on you, Second Place… I just…" 'Oh no' she thought miserably as her eyes once again burned with fresh, hot tears. She patted her eyes with the soft square of fabric and attempted another smile. "Sorry that I'm such a mole… I bet Otohata-kun prefers condors over moles."

"Aya-chan, stop beating yourself up about this!" Yuuya suddenly snapped, which took Aya aback from the uncharacteristic outburst from the usually mild-mannered teen. "If it's anyone's fault, it's Rei-san's for not making up his mind!" he stated firmly.

"S-Second Place…"

"If you still love Rei-san, then I'll help you get back together with him." Yuuya announced.

Aya asked in a surprised tone, "Will you really…? Will you really help me?"

Yuuya nodded affirmatively and smiled brightly while jabbing his thumb at his chest, "just leave it to me!" he said confidently. "Now, the first thing we have to work on is your confidence and self-esteem, Aya-chan!"

"But," Aya began unsurely while placing a hand close to her body timidly. "How will we do that?"

"Let's start with a self-boosting exercise," Yuuya said while raising his pointer finger knowledgably. "First repeat: Rei Otohata has feelings for me, five times in a row.

Aya blushed and lowered her eyes in embarrassment, "I-I don't think I can say something like out loud…"

"No, you can do it! It's easy."

"Okay…" Aya nodded before shutting her eyes and lowering her head a bit. She felt embarrassed and flustered just thinking about doing such a thing but- She would at least try, for Second Place's sake. "Rei Otohata has feelings for me. Rei Otohata has feelings for me. Rei Otohata has feelings for me. Rei Otohata has feelings for me. Rei Otohata has feelings for me…"

Yuuya paled at how deadpanned Aya's voice became when she spoke the phrase five times. 'The future looks bleak,' he thought dreadfully to himself.

Aya peeked one eye open to look up at Yuuya and announced, "I did it…"

"Okay, but this time, with feeling, Aya-chan!" Yuuya said firmly but encouragingly…

"Ah! You mean I have to do it again?" Aya asked blushing fiercely… And so the two of them practiced the "self-boosting exercise" over and over again, changing and switching up the phrases each time Aya got used to one of them. They practiced and laughed and chatted together for hours, updating each other on the current events in their lives until eventually the sky began to darken and turn to night. The two, both being responsible teens, agreed upon leaving before it had gotten too dark outside. And Yuuya even insisted on walking Aya all the way home. Along the way, the two continued their friendly chatter.

"So, does Ran-chan talk about me anymore now that I've been gone for a long time?" Yuuya asked curiously.

Aya looked up at Yuuya as they walked side by side down the sidewalk, surrounded by darkness by now. "Well yeah… A little," Aya answered honestly. "She was just asking about you the other day while we were shopping for some accessories."

"Heh, so I guess she's still Shibuya's number one gal."

Aya giggled and nodded while smiling fondly at the thought of her best friend. "Yeah, Ran will never change." She stated. "Ran is so good at just about everything she does, well except for studying… Ha ha, not that she does that anyway…"

"Ha ha, so true," Yuuya laughed along with Aya at Ran's expense. "But it's true, Ran-chan is so amazing."

Aya noticed the admiring, dreamy expression on Yuuya's face and suddenly felt the happy feelings she had felt for hours straight sink. "Yeah," she replied, unconsciously stopping in her tracks. "Ran-chan is number one in everything… Probably even in Otohata-kun's heart…" she replied.

Yuuya stopped in his tracks as well. He slowly turned around and Aya blinked when she found Yuuya only smiling understandingly. "I know how it feels… To be second place in the one you love's heart." He admitted.

That was when it hit Aya like a ton of bricks. The two of them.. They really_ were_ one in the same! Except… Except… 'Second Place is constantly reminded of it by the nickname Ran gave him!' Now the blunette saw Yuuya in a completely new light… Here he was, having already experienced the same grief that she felt and he was still standing here, strong and smiling, and not sad and depressed like she would be- well, is! The young man standing before her was someone strong, so strong that he could turn a missed chance into a full blown opportunity. And he ended up happily in love! After being shot down and being second place to the one he loved, Yuuya Asou still managed to end up in a happy, healthy relationship!

"You're right," Aya suddenly said, causing Yuuya blink and try to recall what exactly he had been right about. "I can't be depressed now!" she stated. "I have to fight on and be strong to win Otohata-kun's love!" she said, balling up her fist in determination. "And this time... I'll win first place in his heart!"

Yuuya grinned excitedly at the sudden burning determination in Aya's brown eyes. "That's the spirit, Aya-chan!" he cheered before placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You'll be Rei-san's number one gal!"

Aya nodded excitedly while smiling brightly up at Yuuya, "right! I just hope you'll still be willing to help me out after today."

"Of course I will! I'm with you all the way, Aya-chan!" Yuuya insisted as they continued to walk on because Aya's house finally came into view. "Rei-san won't know what hit him!"

Aya giggled and responded positively, "he sure won't!" She smiled softly while watching their feet rise and fall in perfect unison… They both were on the exact same page, every single step on the way. "Thanks for cheering me up today, Yuuya-kun…" Aya said softly.

"Eh?" Yuuya suddenly halted while looking at Aya with wide, shocked eyes. "W-What did you just call me?" he asked frantically as he took hold of Aya's shoulders. "Did you just say what I think you said?" he asked while gently shaking her shoulders.

"I said…" Aya replied flusteredly. "…Thank you… Yuuya… kun."

It was the first time a girl had called him his name with such a familiar honorific in such a long time. With Ran and the others, it was always "Second Place", with his fan girls it "Asou-kun", and with Mami, sometimes it was Yuuya (without an honorific, it became so intimidate that it was embarrassing), and sometimes it was "My darling". Yuuya could not believe was he was hearing! And for some reason, it made him so happy!

"D-Does it bother you too much?" Aya asked, concerned that she startled or offended Yuuya with her sudden change in names for him.

"Of course not!" Yuuya replied. "It sounds… great!"

"Oh…" Aya blinked. "Okay!" she smiled… "Yuuya…kun."

"Yes!" the said teen sobbed gleefully. "Yes! Yes!" he cheered over and over again as Aya continued to elate him by calling his "Yuuya-kun", instead of "Second Place". To him, Aya calling him by his name sounded so much better than the Ran-given nickname! And to Aya, she could not help but feel happy at the moment because this day, Yuuya had inspired her in a way that no one had ever done before.

Yes.

She would do her very best.

_Chapter 1: With Feeling, Aya-Chan!_

_(!ENDS!)_

Authoress' Notes: Arrgghh! I can't tell which pairing will end up to be the final one! I want and intend to write a Yuuya/Aya but oohhhh, what will I do about Reeeiiiii? I hate him so much. O_x

And no, I don't really accept Yuuya and Mami as a couple. It seems they were just dumped together to knock those two off the "Who will they end up with" list. -_-' I think the pairing is cheap, but heck- I'm but a humble writer with an opinion so no matter how much you disagree with me- no flamage, okay?

Oh well.

R&R


End file.
